Possession
by Lady Evanescence
Summary: Tom is once again trying to take control over Ginny, but his intentions are not the same as before. ON HOLD!
1. The Return

Ginny woke up that the night completely numb. She could not find the strength to even sit up. Her heart raced fast as she struggled to breath. Sweet air came to her only in raspy and short breaths. It burned her chest to even try to take a breath slightly deeper breath than the last, only to find the next wasn't any different. The only thing that frightened her more than not being able to catch her breath was the dreams. No, not dreams. They were far too real to be dreams. She could feel it. The tension, the touch, everything that is supposed to be able to tell her that it was a dream, lacked in existence. She had felt as if she had completely left her body. Just left it. Not knowing if a return was possible. Floating...she remembered floating. But it hurt to remember. 

                        _Concentrate...if anything just try._ She repeated this in her mind. Just remember, whatever he didn't want her to. There was something happening to her. She knew there was something he didn't want her to remember about her being where she had been. Where he had drawn her, and then let her go so mercilessly. As if dropped from the sky.

"Tom..." finally, she had managed to find words within her breath. But nonetheless, the words were of mistrust.

"Tom...what are doing, wh...what have you done? Pl...please...don't. Le...leave me be. I c..can't hurt anybody anymore. I, I can't. What a...are you doing?"

Silence, complete and utter silence. It made hr nervous. It made her angry. Her couldn't even tell her why he was trying to call to her again. Out of everyone in the world, everyone that could actually be of good use to him, he called for her. Was it because she was weaker, because she hadn't known when she first encountered him with the diary, because she would be the easiest to manipulate? Her thoughts became twisted. Desperate, she called him name, with barely a whimper in her voice. Begging for him to answer, just to give her a little bit of clarity. 

Then it came. But not as she had thought it would. It startled her, she shook slightly, letting fear take control of her willingly; not knowing that was exactly what he had wanted, and above all needed.

_You let me into your soul so willingly, young one. How could I ever find it in my heart not to do the same for you?_

 The voice sent a chill down her voice. She knew it well. Not even having ever heard it before. Only through writing had she ever truly heard that voice. When she was in the chamber, she was far from gone to be able to hear his voice. But she did know it. She had heard it thousands of times in the back of her mind during her first year, and wandering her imagination during the following years; haunting her, but comforting her at the same time. It had been too much of the same thing. She knew the true Tom, the kind one. The one that gave her confidence, and told her everything would turn out for the best and that one-day she truly would shine through. She wanted nothing more than to hear those words from Tom. Only because he was the first to make her feel like she was more than she ever thought see could be. He was her first friend at all. She found something that pure hard to let go. Perhaps this was what scared her. Because she knew in the back of her mind, behind it all, that it was truly evil telling her this; and that that could only lead to a dark place. A place she had been seeing only in her dreams. 

She felt it again, he was calming her. She could almost feel her breath coming smoothly again. But then realized who was helping her breath...helping her gain control. She tried to fight him off, tried to get him out her. But with that action, only came pain. As she struggled and succeeded to gain her senses back to her own soul and not open to his she felt all the pain that she had had wandering back with a cold dread. 

A whisper came in her mind, no louder than the light breeze outside her dark window.

            _Don't fight me off Ginny. I'm only trying helping you. I can help the pain cease._

She finally was not able to struggle anymore, she felt herself letting go. Unwillingly, her body allowed Tom's back in. She felt the pain in her back leave. It felt as if a soothing breeze had come in wiped to away starting from her neck and gliding down her back. She welcomed the wind. Her breath became smooth the same way as did her back had. Slowly, ever so slowly, air confronted her lungs. She had not known how much she would miss her breath. But recognized the feeling. She had had this feeling of relief once before when she was in the chamber after Harry had rescued her. But Harry was not the one to bring this soothing air to her this time. For a single blind second she felt gratitude towards Tom for breaking away the pain. But quickly wiped that thought from her mind when remembering who was truly helping the pain. She couldn't even speak that name in her mind. It frightened her. Just the sound of it made her feel uneasy. 

The voice, the caring voice sought her mind again.

_Don't be afraid of me Ginny. I am only here to try to help you. I know how much pain you have gone through; and how it feels to know that no one gives you a second thought. To be asked if there is anything wrong, and hating yourself for being able to hide the truth so well. I have seen the truth inside you Ginny. I know how much you yearn for that second glance not yet given. Why won't you accept it from me?_

The question rang in her mind. His words were so soothing. Had they entranced her? No, she felt the innocence in his words. She wanted to answer, telling him she wanted to accept it from him more than anyone. That is the connection between first friends. She thought this, knowing how right it sounded. With that she no longer felt the need to question him any longer. Tom...her handsome, kind, and generous Tom wanted to help her, and she knew what from. 

With that thought, she need not answer Tom. He could feel her withdrawal of all strength against him. He soaked into her soul, allowing her to sink in to his for comfort. Everything was as perfect as it ever had been. Or was he only making her feel that it was. She couldn't tell if there was truth in the way she felt or if it was pure ecstasy. 

"Tom, why do you want to help me? What are you trying to do?" 

            _I simply want back what I thought we once had. _

                        "But why, w-why now? After what you did to me. Y-you can't possibly know what pain you caused me. And to Harry! W-what of him? Are you after him again?" At her cold words she felt her body tense. Although, she was able to tell it was Tom's tension, not her own. 

_Why can't you accept the way things are, and the way things will always be? You are constantly trying to grab hold of the hands that are holding you down, pushing you away, and turning away from you in disgust! I truly want to be there with you now more than ever and you question me! Ginny, what has happened to you!_

"Far too much! I don't expect ANYBODY to understand."

She attempted to sit up and force him from her mind. She felt the urge to scream but came to find that only a faint cry could be heard as a tear ran down her cheek. She felt someone wipe away her tear. It was then that she realized that someone else was in the room with her, none other than Tom himself. He was on one knee before her, and he looked just the same as she remembered before she passed out in the chamber. In a moment of shock she started to ease herself backward, trying to get away from him, but he grabbed her shoulder.

"Whenever you need me near you Ginny Weasley, I am here for you. All you have to do is call for me. No longer will I have to be only here for you when you dream, but whenever you choose for me to be. What would make you want to push such an offer away? A friend away, one that wants nothing more than to be there and help you."

"I don't know if I need help. I-I...don't know how to accept you back in. I truthfully don't think I could let anybody in."

"You let me in once before so willingly, why the change of heart?" he said as he gently caressed her cheek. Ginny began to tremble as she reached for his hand to take it away, but found herself not able to one she felt the touch of his skin. She could feel his breath colliding with hers.

"Why have you come back to me when you know that I have had such a change of heart? What do you plan to gain?"

She couldn't feel her body any longer. She was almost certain she was falling into a deep sleep. With a crack of her eyes open, she saw her room turn black. All she was able to do was feel. All she was able to feel was Tom's lips caress hers gently. She knew it was wrong. She knew that he had come back for a reason. But even so, she knew that he was right. He was the only person who could help her. As she lay there, unaware of what was happening around her, all she felt was the comfort Tom was sending through to her. The comfort she had been longing to feel for the past three years. She had missed it with every breath. But as her eyes began to flutter open from the light of the morning sun, and as she wondered if it had once again been a dream, she knew it couldn't have been. She felt ashamed in remembering the truth in his words. As she lye awake on her staring at her scared wrists, she knew she had accepted him back into her heart. A heart that was rarely open to anyone anymore had been pried through. She fought the urge to cut herself again before her family awoke. When she had done it before, she knew that doing so would feel like torture to others, but for her, it felt like relief. The feeling felt like she was releasing Tom free from her. Where he could not return. Freeing her blood was the only way for her to bring peace to herself. She was freeing her soul. It had felt trapped. Tom was trapping her soul. Her only hope was that she would be able to free herself completely before Tom was able to regain her trust entirely within her dreams. As she sit on her chair in the kitchen rewrapping her wrists with new bandages to replace the blood stained ones listening to her family stir upstairs, she thought to herself, was it too late, what exactly would it mean for her to free herself completely of Tom? 


	2. Understanding

"Why hadn't he come earlier? What is he planning to gain? Why does he think I can trust him?"

All these questions rang in her mind. She felt pain crawl through her legs as she struggled upstairs through the burrow back to her room. She managed as far as four feet from her beg before collapsing from weakness. He was gaining, and fast. She still rivaled with the two thoughts of whether she should let him in or not. Ginny was still haunted by her deadly secret. The secret caused her so much guilt. Because of her foolishness, so many innocent kids could have died. The secret started out so small. Just to have the diary be her best friend was a dark enough secret for her. But when she began to love the person inside of it, it became another story. She knew she had been used. Used so well. Just to get to Harry. It hurt. She knew that Tom never did truly like her back after the diary had been destroyed. But it still remained. The love for the man that was inside the diary, the one that gave her such courage could never love her back. She struggled around these thoughts day and night. Wondering and hoping it wasn't true.

All the qualities she saw in Tom were the ones she first saw in Harry, the ones that made him stand out and the ones that she loved.  But Harry was not quick enough. It was a race as to who could get to Ginny's heart first. Tom was the first to win it over. She felt anger toward Harry then as she lye on the floor. If he had gotten to her first, Tom who never been able to get to her. No, she would never have had the chance to fall in love with the first person that saw Ginny as she truly was and not the mask she was constantly wearing. 

Tom appeared suddenly behind her in her room and saw her whimpering on the floor, gathered her in his arms and set her on her bed. Moving his hands through her red hair, she woke up soothingly. Slowly, she began to realize that he had taken form. He was holding her in his arms. She couldn't believe it. She shouldn't. She shouldn't have let him. He was taking her away; deep within his mind. She had never felt so soothed, and she welcomed it with all her being. She had missed this so much. She had always wanted to be held by him. She had always wanted to be his. To know that he would be there for her just like her always was in the diary. 

That was when she realized it. That exactly what she had wanted, she had gotten! Joy filled her heart so suddenly that it ironically forced a tear to leak from her red and tired eyes. She tried to open her eyes but was stopped as she felt something soft touch her cheek. Tom leaned down toward her white face and kissed her cheek, he had kissed the tear that had rolled down her pale, yet fine features. As she felt him pull away, her eyes fluttered open. This couldn't be real. It couldn't be. She pressed these thoughts through her mind, trying to convince herself of what she had thought was the truth. 

"Ginny, never let us part again. Don't let these people that say they care about you stand between us. We belong together Ginny. It was meant to be. Don't allow them to tell you other wise. You can love me Ginny. You will love me."

            Ginny felt the words slip before she had a chance to stop them. But not knowing whether she could, or even would have stopped them even if she had wanted to; at least anymore.

" I do love you."

A/N: Please Review! If I get at least 5 after the next chapter or so, I'll continue! (And I'll know it doesn't suck.)


	3. A Future Held

Ginny felt absolutely breathless. Just looking into his eyes made all the pain drift away. He was causing her to become addicted to him. Which was exactly what he needed and wanted. He stroked her cheek again wiping away her tears. She couldn't place whether they were tears of joy or tears of fear. He could sense her mistrust. But he knew how to make her his. All Ginny needed was for someone to love her. She needed that feeling of warmth that she could get nowhere else. He had decided to give it to her. She felt everything she had wanted to say spill from beneath her as Tom's lips finally caressed hers.

"This too shall pass, Ginny. This too shall pass. All the pain, the angst, it all will not be in vain." said Tom, soothingly.

"How do I find the strength to hold on? I can feel myself slipping. I don't know how long I can go unnoticed around everyone here, with people seeing through me."  Ginny said softly.

"I don't see through you. I'm holding you in my arms as we speak."

"I'd forgotten what it felt like to be held...to be touched."

It's been so long since you have allowed anyone to do so. Since I was forced to leave you by Potter, I haven't been able to. Your mistrust of me stopped me until now."

"I have every reason to keep myself from trusting you. You nearly cost me my life!" said Ginny, with another that had fallen.

"I never meant to cause you any harm. I am shocked to know you have no memory of what I told you before you fell into the deep sleep in the chamber," he now had Ginny's complete attention. " I never meant to hurt you, you were merely bait for Potter to come to me. I intended to use him as the source to bring me to life again, and to restore you with my power. You and I both knew we could not hide ourselves from him. You were so willing to help me lure him into the chamber. I only wish I knew what caused you to forget what we shared."

Ginny stared up at him with wide eyes. She could remember everything now. He had meant to make her his, but Harry was in the way. Curse him, to make them go this long when they both needed the other so badly.

Tom was grinned not only outside, giving her that smile to calm her, and bring her back to him, back also on the inside. Sure, he needed her and he loved her. But Ginny was meant to serve more than one purpose for him. She just didn't know it yet.

"Will you come with me?" he asked.

"I don't know. C-could I just say goodbye to them?"  Little did she want to admit it, but she had grown attached to her family. But it could be broken.  Tom sighed.

"Perhaps it is not yet time. I hate to have to make you wait, love. But, perhaps you do need to say goodbye. Not verbally, of course. But let it be known that you know you are no longer welcome. Let them realize how horrible they have been. That way, they won't come after you when you're gone. They will know they have chased you away," he explained. Ginny could not help but smile. She would soon be with her love, and nothing else would matter.

"What do I have to do? To make them realize it? They never have before," she said in defeat, "why would they now?"

"All you have to do is simply look through them. Your family believes that you notice them, even though they give you nothing in return. Simply don't. For one week, Ginny. Nothing more. I won't let you stay here for any longer. I want to take you were I can show you better."

Tears of joy ran down Ginny's cheek. She would be with him soon. Only time kept them apart now. Only one week, that was all she had left to give. 

With all said and done, Ginny sensed it was time for Tom to leave, but not for long. He leaned to give her one last kiss that would last her the rest of the time needed. Softly brushing his lips along hers, he set Ginny down on her bed from his hold in his lap, and disappeared.

Tom's plans for Ginny and himself would soon be set in motion.

A/N: Thanks so much for reviewing! I am thrilled you like it. For those of you that haven't....PLEASE REVIEW!!


	4. Seeing Through

It had taken Ginny at least an hour to gain the energy to make her way downstairs. Once she had, she went to the kitchen to find no one was there. She sat herself down on a chair so she could rest or only a moment before going to find someone. She still wasn't sure how to go about doing what Tom had told her to, but she had a feeling it wouldn't be much different from what she was doing now.

She lifted herself up and heading toward the backyard where she saw Fred, George and Ron playing a game of Quitditch. Once again they had not asked her to play. It figures they wouldn't know that she could out race any of them. Ever since she was four years of age she had snuck out at night to fly on her brother's brooms. She would glide through the sky, greeting the stars and the moon. The atmosphere was so welcoming up there. The sky was unlimited. Especially at night, with the night dashing with different shades of purple, blue and silver. Some night she could even she a glitter of gold. 

The wind blew through her hair as she watched the clouds glide passed her, showing off her fiery red hair. A feeling of uneasiness came over her as she heard her parents coming. Always loving, always joyful was her family. Mr. Weasley kissed on the cheek as he headed out. Probably out for work she assumed. She made her way toward the kitchen again to fill her stomach. By the aroma in the air, she knew Mrs. Weasley had already cooked breakfast. Realizing she had no saved her a plate, she told herself she didn't need anything to eat. She pulled down her sleeves in order to hide her cuts from her mom, whom probably wouldn't say anything about them anyway. Or at least she thought. _Probably from rough housing with the boys_ would be her mother's assumption. Just the thought of it disgusted her, to think she could believe the boys had actually wanted her to take part in whatever they were doing. 

Then she took notice in what she was doing. Never looking at any of them directly. Maybe this could be her way of saying goodbye, she told herself. Perhaps, simply playing the role of being invisible she would tell them goodbye. So that when she was gone for good, she would have no regrets. Nothing would seem like it had changed. But this thought was smashed when her mother finally said something. Damn her, she thought to herself. She didn't want her attention at the moment.

"Ginny, dear, would you like something to eat? Could I make you something?" she asked.

"No, I don't want anything." she replied.

"But you must eat something, darling."

"I don't need anything right now."

"Oh now, don't be silly. I'll make you some..."

"I've eaten." she lied.

"Oh, well then why didn't you say so?" she asked, but no need for answers.

Ginny felt like telling her, _because I have nothing to say to you, _but restrained herself from doing so. Look through her, she said in her mind over and over. 

Then, someone came through the door. "Look mom, Ginny left us for space again." Fred teased, as Ginny stared at nothing particular, just lost in thought.

"Really Ginny, you keep that up you may not come back!" said George.

"And if I don't?" she asked, but they could not detect the seriousness in her tone, all they caught was the sarcasm.

"We could really use your room for a lot of things," said George giving Fred a sly grin. He could have only meant thing for their joke shop.

Ginny looked through him, not believing what he had said. They really had not understood that she was serious. They wouldn't be hurt when she left. Through him.... through him...

"Ginny? There she goes again," said George.

"Maybe she just needs more rest. She's been doing that all the time lately, but this is worst." said Ron as he throw his Quiditch robe onto a coat rack with the other and set his broom aside.

"Can she even see me?" said George, since Ginny was staring in his general direction.

"Perhaps she fell asleep late last night." said Mrs. Weasley, trying to excuse Ginny's odd behavior.

"What are you talking about," argued Ron, looking at his mother now. "She goes to bed earlier than all of us these days. She has hardly left her bed all summer!

"So?" said Fred.

"School exhausted probably." said George.

"But school ended a month ago." Ron said

"She could still be feeling the pressure, or even for next year."

"Yeah, I guess." said Ron.

"Leave her alone boys." interfered Mrs. Weasley.

"We didn't say anything wrong!" said Fred,

"But your implying that there _is _something wrong!"

"Okay, so what if Ginny stares into space, but the room thing?" said George.

"Well, that could be that she is trying to get away from you all bickering like you are now so often!" said Mrs. Weasley.

"US!?"  They all said in unison.

"Yea you three! You can't stop arguing! She goes there to get peace and quiet. Can't say I blame her." said complained.

"That's because Fred and George are acting like gits!" said Ron.

"So? Since when is that new?" said Fred?

"Well,...never, but-" 

"Has anyone noticed the victim of verbal abuse has left the room?" interrupted George.

"You see, I told you three you needed to stop that! You chased her away. Once again, she's gone into hiding to get away from your taunting!" said Mrs. Weasley angrily

Ginny could still hear them yelling from her room, but only faintly. But how dare they! Once again speak as if she were not in the room again! Not one of them had looked her in the eye during that entire mess! She curled up into her blankets and let them warm her as she felt herself drift into a calming slumber. He head lying peacefully on her pillow, she covered her self with the warmth. The thought appealed to her greatly that she soon would have no need for the sheets and blankets. Tom's touch would be more than enough, forever. 

Tom was waiting for her there, between that place between asleep and awake. She let him embrace her and ease the pain. She was trying to hard to open to him freely again. But it was hard when she locked her insides away for so long. But she would keep trying. She had to be able to be completely open to him by the time she returned to her.

_Just one week..._she thought to herself and she fell completely asleep with help from Tom, giving her inner peace. _Just one week..._

A/N: Thanks again, and please review! I'll try update soon, I started last night on the next chapter, and I am hoping to get it up and running soon!


End file.
